


Kinktober - 13 - Titfucking

by MathMigs



Category: Original Work
Genre: Erotica, F/M, Kinktober 2017, Portuguese, Português (BR), Short One Shot, Titfucking
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 16:28:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15053249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MathMigs/pseuds/MathMigs
Summary: 13º conto baseado no desafio do kinktober de 2017





	Kinktober - 13 - Titfucking

**Author's Note:**

> Agradecimentos especiais à ludiasart por ser a melhor beta reader. Vão catar ela no instagrão e ver as artes lindas dela inclusive a participação dela no kinktober!

Geralmente associam a figura da pessoa ajoelhada como uma forma de submissão, servidão, estar sujeito à vontade ou controle do outro. 

Neste momento, estar ajoelhada era uma pura e simples demonstração de poder. Era dominá-lo sem ao menos usar as mãos, a boca ou a buceta. Somente meus peitos já eram suficientes para deixar ele e tantos outros em minhas mãos. 

Se ofereceu para mim no momento que os revelei, deixando seu peso cair sobre meu corpo, seu olhar acompanhando o seu balanço. O peixe mordendo a isca, o jovem entregando sua liberdade, o fiel venerando a divindade. 

Uma mão se levantou, vinha na direção deles querendo aproveitar seu volume. A afastei com um tapa, não ganhou o direito de tocá-los. Sua ousadia merecendo uma lição. 

Dei a ele um pequeno espetáculo. Os apertava, puxava, agarrava os mamilos, gemia com deleite. Ele mesmo não podia fazer nada além de observar meu prazer. Desejo e admiração estampados em sua face, uma ereção roçando meu corpo. 

Eis que me botei de joelhos em sua frente. Envolvi seu membro com meus seios e olhei para seu rosto com confiança e sorri. Encontrei uma face pedindo pra que começasse, implorando por minhas habilidades, louvando minhas beldades. Foi bom saber que havia entendido quem estava no controle, quem detinha o poder nessa relação, quem reinava. 

Os movimentei então, pra cima e pra baixo, a cabeça desaparecendo no meu decote, pra cima e pra baixo, seu corpo tremia, pra cima e pra baixo, sua boca gemia, pra cima e pra baixo, seu pau pulsava e crescia. 

Seu prazer uma mera consequência, meu objetivo sua vulnerabilidade, o momento certo que se aproximava a cada instante. Senti seu pau estremecer e lançar seu gozo em mim. Vi seu corpo deitar, o orgasmo roubando suas forças. Levantei, andei sob a cama e seu corpo, olhou nos meus olhos, cansado, curioso, subjugado. Escorei sua cabeça com minhas pernas, um olhar surpreso, a respiração ofegante acariciando minha buceta. 

O mostrei o quão poderosa sou, agora era hora de satisfazer sua deusa. 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback é sempre bem vindo galeres. Vlw por ter chegado até aqui.


End file.
